For Your Love, Forever
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Denganku, dengan siapa saja, Sasuke begitu dingin, kenapa dengan orang bodoh yang mencintaiku, nada suaranya terdengar begitu lembut.' Dan di dalam kalung itu, tertulis, thank you for your love, forever... WARNING: Shounen-ai, don't like don't read!


Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Pereview pertama, tolong kasih tahu Light genre-nya dong! Light bingung!

Oke, Dozo! I WILL SURVIVE!!!

For Your Love, Forever

(Song fict)

Story by: Light-Sapphire-Chan

Pairing:

Sasuke X Naruto

Shounen-ai!!! Wkwkwk! Yang tidak suka, silahkan keluar dari page ini sekarang juga, daripada nge-flame gaje? -pengalaman-

Disclaimer:

Mbah Masashi!!! Kenapa kau buat ceritamu itu yang sudah ribet, malah jadi riweuh? Dan kenapa jadi memusingkan? Kok jadi NaruSaku? Terus ada Ino juga… Hadoooh! SasuNaru!!! Maka, fict ini Light buat, mengharapkan ending… Yang menjadi SasuNaru.

Backsound:

"Your Love" by Gita Gutawa and Delon (idol). That's song, make me remembering my first love. (Grammar mistakes, wkwkwk! Padahal enggak lagi falling in love!)

Warning:

Diperingatkan dari awal: OOC, LEBAYness, GAJEness, GARINGness, dan hal-hal lainnya yang membuat para Readers sekalian ingin merajam Light!!! Typo juga… Setting, canon… Amien~

_Italic_ : Lyrics

**Bold** : some message from Sasuke for Naruto. I hope, that's right.

( tapi itu hanya khayalan Light)

Have a nice read! ~^__^~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

#~**~#

_When I am down and the things go wrong…_

_The world against me too._

_I close my eyes, and think of you. _

_And knew what would you say now…_

#~**~#

"Naruto! Cepat lari!!!" Teriak Kakashi, Yamato membuka penjara yang mengurung Naruto itu.

Naruto keluar dari kerangkeng yang sempat memenjarakannya itu. "Kakashi-Sensei bagaimana?"

"Cepat lari! Lari! Aku dan Yamato akan menahan Madara, kau bersembunyilah!" Teriak Kakashi-Sensei.

Naruto segera berlari keluar, ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih membekas di sekitar wajahnya. Dan ketika itu, ia menyadari sesuatu…

Ini adalah kesempatan besarnya. Dan tidak boleh ia sia-siakan.

#***#

'Chakra ini, naik dua tingkat lebih dingin, dan lebih mengerikan… Kuat sekali, tapi chakra ini terasa dingin… Kosong, marah, dendam… Dan, rindu?'

Karin menganalisa chakra yang keluar dari Sasuke, serta melihat setan yang muncul di belakang Sasuke.

Kini semua kompak, melancarkan serangan secara serempak dan bersamaan, mulai dari para Kage, serta pengawalnya. Bahkan Suigetsu, Juugo dan Karin tidak bisa turun tangan membantu Sasuke.

Zetsu berdiri terbalik di langit-langit, menonton dengan penuh seringai kemenangan, "tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Sasuke."

Serangan itu, pasti berdampak pada Sasuke. Tapi tidak, semua serangan itu, dimusnakan oleh setan yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"kalian bodoh," kata Sasuke datar dan sangat dingin. Serentak semua mundur teratur.

"kalian telah membuat Aniki… Mati," kata Sasuke dingin, maju selangkah, muka Danzou dan pengawalnya memucat.

Sasuke menghela nafas, suaranya naik satu oktaf, "Dan, kalian telah membuat 'dia', sangat menderita."

Aliran listrik keluar dari seluruh tubuh Sasuke, menyambar kemana-mana.

"kau, merebut cita-citanya…" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Danzou.

#***#

Naruto's POV

.

Kulangkahkan terus kakiku, menuju tempat itu. Mencari Raikage, dan Kage-kage lainnya, supaya mereka tidak membunuhmu…

Dan semua kenangan itu berputar di kepalaku, saat kebersamaan kita di tim 7, hingga saat terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu.

Sedih, hatiku sakit… Saat aku tahu perasaanmu kini kepadaku, kau membenciku… Ya, kau mengatakan itu. Sebegitu bencinya kah kau kepadaku? Sampai waktu itu, setitik air mata menetes dari mata Onyxmu itu?

Aku lebih suka ketika kau mengatakan bahwa, kau tak yakin aku bisa menjadi Hokage. Tidak yakin akan kecerobohanku yang lainnya… Daripada kau mengatakan kau membenciku dan ingin membunuhku.

Semua… Tak ada yang bisa menahanku. Tsunade Baa-chan, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-Sensei, Konoha dan semuanya! Tak ada yang bisa menahanku untuk membawamu pulang… Jalan hidup memang berliku, seperti apapun likunya, akan aku lewati untuk membawamu kembali.

Mata biru Sapphire-ku menangkap gedung rahasia nan terpencil itu, tempat rapat rahasia para Kage… Tapi, ada apa ini? Kenapa tempatnya bisa menjadi seperti ini? Apakah pendapat mereka yang tidak bisa diterima yang lain, membawa pertarungan?

Tidak, tidak ada chakra Hokage sesuram ini. Sedingin dan sekuat ini. Penuh dendam. Apa ini?

Aku melangkah ke pintu, dan seseorang memanggilku.

"Kyuubi!"

Dan aku mencari sumber suara itu, berasal dari langit-langit, seorang anggota Akatsuki berdiri terbalik di langit-langit ruangan ini. Lalu melambai kepadaku.

Aura chakra mengerikan itu semakin terasa, dan aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah kanan…

Aliran listrik keluar menyambar-nyambar di sekitarnya, dengan mata Sharingan itu. Dia ada di sini… Bagaimana bisa?

Benar, aku tidak mengerti dirimu lagi.

"kau merebut cita-citanya…" Dan dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Danzou. Apa yang mau dia lakukan?

Dan mengapa aku hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di sini?

Dan semua Kage itu, serta para pengawalnya, mengeluarkan jurus mereka, minus dari Suna. Suna tidak melakukan serangan, sepertinya dari pihak Suna menyadari ke datanganku.

Kuat sekali! Kage-kage memang sangat kuat… Itu sudah pasti dan harus. Bagaimana dengan dia? Bisa-bisa dia…

"TIDAK!" Teriakku.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"

Dan sepuluh kloning-kloning bayanganku, menabrakan diri ke arah serangan yang sangat kuat itu. Sementara aku…

#***#

Normal's POV

.

"TIDAK!" Teriak Naruto.

"Terlambat," gumam Gaara prihatin.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"

"Bocah itu tetap menggunakan jurus itu… Ya tidak Kankurou? Gaara?" Tanya Kakak perempuan mereka yang cantik itu.

"Ya," jawab kedua adiknya.

Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke, lalu berdiri tepat di hadapannya, dengan muka tegar menantang menghadap para Kage dan semua yang ada di situ. Memunggungi Sasuke. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar.

Karin terperangah, 'chakra Sasuke-kun… Melunak! Tidak sedingin dan sekuat tadi! Tapi kerinduannya…'

"Pengkhianat!" Tuding Danzou.

"Naruto, aku sudah mendengar kabar terbaru dari Konoha, kau diharapkan para Rakyat Konoha untuk naik menjadi Hokage," tutur Tsuchikage.

"Tapi, mengapa engkau justru membela penjahat internasional seperti dia?" Kata Tsuchikage lagi.

"Maka itu, bocah itu tidak pantas menjadi Hokage," kata Danzou santai.

Tidak tahukah Danzou? Kekuatan yang akan menghantamnya, telah menjadi lebih besar… Bersatu dengan rasa kesendirian yang kini telah terisi.

"Bodoh," gumam Gaara, dan terdengar di seluruh ruangan itu yang kini sunyi senyap.

"apa maksudmu dengan mengataiku bodoh?" Sahut Danzou langsung.

"Hokage-'Sama', tidak kah anda mendengar kata Sasuke tadi?" Tanya Gaara, lalu melirik Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"'kau' bukan kalian, hanya kau 'kau yang membuat 'dia' menderita'? 'Kau yang telah merebut cita-citanya?' tidak mengertikah anda Hokage-sama?" Tanya balik Gaara.

Hening…

"kau tahu Hokage-sama, siapa orang yang dimaksud Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara lagi. Dingin.

Danzou mendengus, "Bocah, tutup mulutmu! Aku heran, kenapa bisa kau yang naik menjadi seorang Kazekage, paling-paling… Orang itu, adalah seorang pengkhianat entah darimana!!!"

Chakra Sasuke perlahan surut, tapi tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

Gaara menggeleng, "Dia orang yang hebat, Baka-Hokage-sama, dan dia kini ada di hadapan Sasuke sekarang."

"Begitukah cara bicaramu pada seorang Kage?! Anak tak tahu diuntung!" Danzou menarik pedang yang diberikan oleh pengawalnya, niat menikam Gaara. Tapi tidak sampai, hembusan angin kuat dari Temari membuatnya harus bertahan dan tidak menyerang.

"Sasuke-kun…" Bisik Karin lirih.

"Sankyuu Gaara," kata Naruto pelan. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Tingkah laku Hokage, sepertimu? Tidak usahlah," kata Raikage sinis.

Danzou mendesis entah apa.

Setelah menguatkan hatinya, "aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, tidak butuh perlindunganmu, dobe."

Dan orang di hadapannya bergeming. "aku tidak ingin membantumu, atau melindungimu, Teme."

Orang di hadapannya maju selangkah, lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan tegas. Mata biru Sapphire-nya menatap mata Onyx Sasuke.

Sasuke membuang muka.

"Tatap mataku, Teme…" suara itu memelas, membuat hati Sasuke seperti tertusuk seribu kunai. Dan mata Onyx-nya bergerak, balas menatap mata biru cemerlang yang selalu ia rindukan adanya…

…Dan Sasuke tidak menyukai tatapan yang ia dapatkan dari mata Biru Sapphire itu, tatapan sedih, marah dan kecewa, serta entah… Ia takut menebak. Terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar dikhayalkan, apalagi diharapkan.

Dan keduanya bertatapan satu sama lain.

Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu, sementara Karin, entah mengapa menari-nari ceria. Membuat semua yang melihatnya sweatdrop.

"ada apa, Karin?" Tanya Suigetsu heran.

"Chakra ini, terasa sangat menyenangkan! Tapi sekaligus sedih… Penuh akan cin-"

"mengapa bisa jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura ngeri. Air mata masih membasahi pipinya.

Tim Rokkie, Sand Sibling, Sakura dan Sai, berdiri terpaku di pintu. Menatap bingung dan terkejut.

Keheningan itu, dipecahkan oleh suara Sasuke.

"kau, mengapa tidak menjadi Hokage, baka-dobe?"

Sakura tersenyum sakit, hatinya perih… Mereka berdua berkumpul tanpa aku.

"Bukan tidak bisa teme, tapi karena belum bisa."

"apa karena kemampuanmu, apa karena kau masih lemah?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Tidak dingin.

'Teme, itu karena kau tidak ada di sampingku. Mana mungkin aku bisa?!'

Naruto tersenyum lemah, menyakitkan di mata Onyx Sasuke. "Mungkin, sampai sekarangpun, aku belum bisa membawamu kembali."

Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata Sakura, denganku, dengan siapa saja… Sasuke begitu dingin, kenapa dengan orang bodoh yang mencintaiku… Nada suaranya terdengar begitu lembut?

"Payah," komentar Sasuke pendek.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "aku akan terus bertahan, karena aku yakin pada kemampuan diriku!"

Dan saat ini, hatinya semakin sakit… Ia tidak ada pada bincang-bincang keakraban itu.

"kalau dengan kemampuanmu yang seperti ini, jadi Hokagepun, kau tidak akan bisa."

"kau tahu? Menurutku, kau jadi banyak bicara," Kata Naruto, seulas senyum terukir di wajah manisnya.

Dan hati Sasuke mendingin, tidak lagi panas akan kesedihan. Rasa legapun menyelimutinya.

"Sesering apapun kau coba mematikan diriku, tidak masalah… Itu tidak akan bisa," kata Naruto santai.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat, dia tahu… Dia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan mampu membunuh Naruto.

"Dan aku yakin, kata-katamu tadi bohong. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan berhenti mengejar mimpi menjadi Hokage, sama seperti aku mengejarmu, tak kan terjadi…"

Semua terdiam, bahkan tarian tidak bermutu Karin juga terhenti.

"Yang aku tahu, kau percaya aku," kata Naruto, sinar matanya melembut.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, 'Ya, aku mempercayaimu dobe. Lebih dari yang kau tahu.'

Sayang, dunia tidak bisa menjadi milik berdua.

"SASUKE-KUN! NARUTOOOOOO!!!" Teriak Sakura, dari pintu.

"Waah~ tempat ini semakin ramai saja~!" Kata Suigetsu riang.

Sasuke tidak menoleh sedikitpun, Naruto menoleh. "Sakura-chan… Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Tuh kan benar apa kataku dan Shikamaru…" Kata Sai senang, dan tersenyum ramah.

Danzou terheran-heran.

"apa yang kalian diskusikan, Shikamaru?" Tanya Ino, tak berbeda dengan Sakura, iapun ikut menangis.

"ada saja, baguslah…" Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, lalu ber-high five dengan Sai.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Di mana?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sai mendelik ke Zetsu, "Jangan khawatir! Tim bantuan telah datang, ikut meringkus Uchiha Madara, Naruto, sekarang semua bergantung padamu!!!"

"Kedengarannya semangat sekali," komentar Tenten.

Hinata yang awalnya diam, kini ikut tersenyum ceria bersama Sai dan Shikamaru, amanah sudah disampaikan… "Sasuke-kun!"

Terdengar bunyi mengerikan dari leher setiap orang, nada tidak normal yang berasal dari Hinata, membuat semua menoleh dengan ekspressi horror.

Sasuke ikut menoleh. "Hn?"

"Kata hatimu, sudah kusampaikan! Aku sampai berkorban…" Lapor Hinata riang.

Semua memiringkan kepalanya, dan kalau saja semua perhatian sedang tidak tertuju pada Hinata, semua bisa melihat semburat kemerahan tipis mewarnai pipi putih pucat , Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tahu. Sankyuu Hinata, dan kau juga membuatnya jadi bingung…" Kata Sasuke, matanya menyiratkan rasa terima kasih yang dalam pada Hinata.

"Oh, dan aku hanya bisa membalas jasamu, dengan berdoa… Semoga kau bisa berbahagia dengan Shino," kata Sasuke ringan.

"EEEEHH? KOK SHINO?" Teriak Shinobi yang seangkatan dengan Sasuke, di balik kaca matanya, Shino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Dan Hinatapun pingsan, ditopang oleh Kiba.

"aku tidak mengerti dirimu lagi," kata Naruto lirih.

Sasuke menoleh, mumpung perhatian semua sedang teralihkan pada Hinata yang pingsan, ia harus menggunakan kesempatan ini.

"aku tidak meminta dimengerti olehmu," balas Sasuke datar.

"Berhentilah mengejarku, baka. Kau akan mengejar mimpi menjadi Hokage… Kenapa kau justru menjatuhkan kesempatanmu?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Perhatian sekali~" komentar Neji. Sakura, Karin dan Ino berdoa, semoga apa kata Neji itu, tidak benar adanya.

Sayang sekali, takdir tidak menghendaki komentar Neji. Sedari dulu pun, itu tidak terjadi.

"aku akan tetap pada pendirianku," muncul lagi sifat keras kepala Naruto.

"Bodoh," tangan putih Sasuke terangkat, lalu ia letakan di kepala Naruto. Bercahaya… Dan sang setan yang awalnya berdiri di belakang Sasuke, sirna…

Kepala para Kage merapat, minus satu Kage gadungan. "Kekuatannya hebat sekali."

"Waw~!" Juugo dan Suigetsu terperangah, Karin bertepuk tangan riang, Zetsu menghela napas kesal.

Déjà vu. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya, merangkul Naruto, dan sebelah tangannya menarik pedang, teracung ke leher Naruto.

Jeritan ngeri dan tertahan keluar dari setiap perempuan yang berada di situ.

Sebaliknya, Shikamaru dan Sai bertepuk tangan, senang sekali kelihatannya.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya, ke telinga Naruto… Dan rambut hitam Sasuke terasa menggelitik pipi Naruto, dan napas hangat Sasuke, membuat jantung Naruto berpacu lebih cepat.

Tidak mau kalah lagi, Naruto menarik tangannya juga, tangan kanannya yang memegang kunai, tepat berada di leher Sasuke juga. Dan sebelah tangannya, merangkul Sasuke juga.

"apa kau tahu, Naruto?"

Namanya… Nama yang sering disebut nista dan menjijikan oleh banyak orang, kini disebut sekali lagi… Oleh dia. Terdengar begitu lembut dan menyenangkan.

"WAAAAAAH!!! Mereka akan saling bunuh! Ayo hajar penuh semangat masa mu-" dua buah jitakan, datang dari Kiba dan Chouji.

"kau yang mengejarku, terus membawaku kembali…"

Naruto diam mendengarkan, walaupun rasanya akal sehatnya serasa melayang, lebih ingin membuang kunai, dan melompat memeluknya.

"aku meninggalkanmu, juga untukmu. Dan itu suatu bentuk yang tidak kau mengerti…" Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Untukku? Aku memang tidak mengerti dirimu lagi, apa yang mau kau katakan?" Tanya Naruto tajam, hatinya sakit.

"kau benci padaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan tawa miris pelan.

"Tidak usah kau beritahupun, aku sudah tahu," kata Naruto lagi, pelan.

Naruto berdiri tegar, menguatkan dirinya dan hatinya… Untuk mempersiapkan hati seandainya mendengar kata benci, keluar lagi dari Sasuke.

Walaupun, air mata menggenangi mata Sapphire-nya, sudahlah, toh tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya, biarkanlah sekali ini ia berdiri tegar, walaupun air mata ini terjatuh.

Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi, tapi, jika habis ini ia ditolakpun… Itu tidak akan jadi masalah. Karena ia sendiri sekarang sudah menjadi masalah.

"Sekeras kau mencoba untuk membawaku kembali, sekeras itu pula aku akan menjauhi-"

"apapun yang terjadi! Aku akan membawamu pu-"

Sasuke menggeser kepalanya, kini keningnya beradu dengan kening Naruto.

"Nah, yang bagus yah seperti itu! Adu kening! Jangan adu pantat," kata Shikamaru, sedikit yang mengerti.

"Maksudmu, kalau bertengkar nyaris perang seperti itu, namanya adu kening? Berarti berani di depan kan? Kalau adu pantat, adu belakang, alis berbicara di belakang kan? Berarti berani di belakang?" Tanya Ino panjang lebar.

"Ya," jawab Sai singkat.

Perhatian semua teralih, dan beberapa gadis merasa sakit hati.

"Berapa senti lagi itu?" Tanya Lee dan Kiba semangat.

Byakyuugan Nejipun aktif, lalu Neji terkekeh-kekeh, "Sedikit lagi."

Dan semua menahan napas, sebenarnya sangat ingin mendengar percakapan dua pemuda yang sedang beradu kening itu, tapi tidak terdengar. Payah sekali…

Dan mata mereka berduapun, kini beradu. Langit biru cemerlang yang kini terlihat sendu, dan Langit malam kelam, yin dan yang. Siang dan malam.

"kau seperti membunuhku. Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu," kata Sasuke tajam, tapi mata Onyx-nya menyiratkan rasa perih di hati.

Di atas pedih ini, dia selalu sendiri. Sampai kehangatannya datang.

Naruto tersentak kaget, mata biru cemerlangnya melebar sempurna. Tidak… Tidak pernah ada niatan untuk menyakitinya…

"aku tidak pernah ada niatan untuk membunuh-"

"Diam dobe! Aku tahu, kau tidak akan pernah ada niatan untuk membunuhku, tapi yang aku tahu…"

Kalimat terakhir itu… Sama dengan kalimatnya tadi untuk Sasuke.

"Yang aku tahu, engkau hanya untukku!" Kata Sasuke tegas. Bahkan semua bisa mendengarnya.

Sakura, Ino dan Karin terjatuh ke lantai bersamaan, dengan bersimbah air mata. Pingsan.

Mata Naruto terbelalak lagi, kaget dan tidak percaya…

"Dengar? Yang aku tahu, engkau hanya untukku!" Sasuke mengulangi lagi.

Sebenarnya, Naruto ingin memiringkan kepalanya, heran. Dan tidak mengerti, bukan tidak mengerti, tapi tidak ingin dan tidak bisa mengerti.

Hinata yang sudah sadar, Sai dan Shikamaru bertepuk tangan senang, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Benar, aku selalu berkata aku membencimu dan akan membunuhmu. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya…"

"Karena, sebelum aku bisa menyakitimu, kau sudah menyakitiku terlebih dahulu. Mematikan rasa ini lagi.." Kata Sasuke, dan bayangan aniki terlihat saat ia memejamkan matanya sesaat.

Sasuke membuka matanya lagi, beradu dengan mata biru yang menyiratkan kepolosan, "aku tidak tahu kalau kamu punya perasaan."

"Bodoh, perasaan berbeda dengan hati, yang aku punya hati, bukan perasaan."

"Membingungkan," kata Naruto ketus.

"Karena kau memang bodoh,"

"Berhenti menghinaku Teme! Selain Aniki-mu itu, aku baru tahu kalau kau punya hati!" Kata Naruto kencang.

"Mulai lagi deh…" Gumam semuanya.

Dan Kakashi serta Yamato datang ke tempat itu, mata mereka melebar sempurna, terkejut dan bingung, apalagi melihat dua orang yang beradu kening di depan semuanya itu.

Mau bertanyapun, lebih baik nanti saja.

"Punya! Dengar? Punya Dobe! Dan itu, hanya untukmu!" Kata Sasuke tidak kalah kencang.

"WAH!" Seru semuanya, bermacam-macam kekaguman mereka, mulai dari tepuk tangan, bersiul-siul, menari-nari tidak jelas, bahkan sampai berpelukan.

Naruto diam, mulutnya ternganga. Kepalanya miring. Ia ingin bertanya.

Tanpa menolehpun, Sasuke mengaktifkan bom kertas. Membuat asap mendadak. Semua terbatuk-batuk karenanya.

Byakyuugan dan Sharingan aktif. Walaupun chakra sudah nyaris habis.

Sasukepun menurunkan dan memiringkan kepalanya, keduanya semakin dekat… Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Mata Sasuke terpejam perlahan, refleks, Naruto berjinjit sedikit, Sasuke mencium Naruto. Tepat di bibir. Awalnya, mata Naruto melebar, mata biru sapphire itu sedang mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Dan ketika ia sudah mengerti, setetes air mata terjatuh dari mata biru langitnya itu, lalu ikut terpejam.

Kunai dan pedang, keduanya jatuh berdentang ke bawah. Tangan itu kini bertautan, Sasuke menarik Naruto jatuh ke dalam pelukannya, sementara Naruto melingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk leher Sasuke erat-erat.

Dan banyak badan yang mencoba-coba melihat Sasuke dan Naruto, baik dengan Sharingan maupun Byakyuugan, jatuh ke lantai.

Para Kage-kage yang memang pada dasarnya berkemampuan lebih, langsung saling menjauh. Dengan muka memerah.

Sasuke menarik dirinya dari Naruto, lalu mengecup kening Naruto pelan dan lembut.

"Aishiteru, dobe."

"Juga, selalu mencintaimu," balas Naruto yang kini tersenyum walaupun air mata mengalir pelan di pipinya.

Dunia hanya milik berdua, itulah yang saat ini ada untuk mereka.

Dan satu persatu, semua orang pingsan.

Sasuke sedikit melepas pelukannya, lalu melihat kalung itu. Wajahnya terdapat di situ, tangan Sasuke terulur, sedikit menyentuh kalung itu. Lalu membuka kalung itu… Sebuah tulisan terukir rapi dan manis di situ.

**Thank you for your love, forever…**

Naruto tersenyum, tidak tahu bahwa ternyata orang yang paling ia cintai ini, punya sisi romantis juga. Lalu melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum juga ke arahnya.

Naruto , berjinjit lagi, dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi, dalam sebuah ciuman hangat, manis memikat dan penuh cinta.

.

#~**~#

_Your head up high, smile on your face and wish…_

_That you will always be loved,_

_The stars will lead you every step you take,_

_Don't you ever be afraid, believe in you,_

_I'll be there to guide you. Wherever you may go…_

_Thank you for your love…_

_Forever._

#~**~#

Owari.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Yo wisslah, review dise' yo! Oh yah FLAME YANG TIDAK JELAS SEKALIPUN, akan Light terima!

Salam berkilau biru, bertabur bunga melati,

With smile,

.

Light


End file.
